Update 1.11
Update 1.11, also known as Village and Pillage, is a major update for Minecraft that was released on April 23, 2019. Betas The following Betas were released for this update: * Update 1.11/build 1 aka 1.11.0.1 * Update 1.11/build 3 aka 1.11.0.3 * Update 1.11/build 4 aka 1.11.0.4 * Update 1.11/build 5 aka 1.11.0.5 * Update 1.11/build 7 aka 1.11.0.7 * Update 1.11/build 8 aka 1.11.0.8 * Update 1.11/build 9 aka 1.11.0.9 * Update 1.11/build 10 aka 1.11.0.10 Additions Blocks ;Illager Banner *Unique type of banner dropped by illager captains. Mobs ;Raid captains *Spawn in illager patrols, raids *Are pillagers, vindicators or evokers *Gives the player a Bad Omen status effect when killed. Gameplay ;Raids *Triggered when a player goes to a village with the Bad Omen status effect applied to them. *A large group of illagers that come to attack villages and kill the villagers. *Mobs appear in waves – the amount of mobs and length of waves is 3 on easy, 5 on normal and 7 on hard regardless of Bad Omen level. *A sound similar to a battle horn will play during raid waves, centered from raiding mobs. ;Illager patrols *A group of 2–5 random illagers that spawn in the world. *One of the illagers will be a raid captain. ;Status effects *Added Bad Omen *Added Hero of the Village. ** Gives trading discounts. ** Only given to players within raid defeated village boundary, for 3 in-game days. ;Sounds * Added lots of new sounds, including sounds for bells, ravagers, sweet berry bushes, campfires, raids, grindstones and lanterns. ;Trading *Updated the villager trading UI for pocket and classic UI profiles. *Revamped the trading system, for each villager type. **An experience bar will show the player the villager's level and what next trades are available. *Players will receive a discount from villager trades if they have the Hero of the Village status effect. *Added villager economy supply system: **The supply of trades is only restored when the villager is given the opportunity to work at their work station. ***Up to twice per day. ***Villagers can be resupplied instantly by using the command /resupply. **When the villager's trades are restored to full, it takes whatever supply was used up (number of trades), and converts that into a price increase called "demand". Demand goes up by the amount of supply used, and down by the amount of supply not used. **When villagers make trades, they gain experience. When they gain enough experience, they level up. Leveling up unlocks new trades, which are locked until the villager is at the appropriate level. Command format ; /mobevent * Enables or disables events such as raids, wandering trader spawn cycle, and illager patrols. ; /resupply * Resupplies villagers with new items to trade with. General ; Chat * A message "Press T, RETURN, or Gamepad Button 8 to open chat" is now sent when the player opens a world. ; Skin packs *When choosing a skin from a purchased skin pack, the selected skin will now be available between Bedrock devices using the same account *The selected skin will roam between Bedrock devices using the same account. ; Options *Added a screen for "Accessibility" in settings. **Text-to-speech can be enabled for chat. **UI screen reader can be enabled to say the name of controls and their current state. Changes Blocks ;Barrel, Bell, Blast Furnace, Composter, Smoker and Stonecutter *Added functionality. *Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Cartography Table *Added functionality *Changed crafting recipe. *Is no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Campfire *Updated texture and model. *Added smoke particles, sounds, and extinguishing. *Added cooking functionality. *Added missing recipes for the campfire, that include wood, stripped wood, and stripped logs. *Is no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Fletching Table and Smithing Table *Changed crafting recipes. * Are both no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Furnaces *Will now store experience from smelting items when emptied by a hopper. ;Grindstone *Added functionality. *Can now be crafted with multiple wood types. *Now has the blast resistance of a stone slab, instead of obsidian. *Is no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Hoppers *Can now be used to fill and empty composters. ;Lectern *Now emits a redstone signal when a page is turned. ;Scaffolding *Increased the amount of scaffolding that can be placed out from its initial support from 4 to 6. ;Sweet Berry Bush *Is no longer only available through experimental gameplay. Items ;Splash water bottles *Can now be used to extinguish campfires. ;Sweet Berries *Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. Mobs ;Illager Beast *Renamed to ravager. *Added bite and roar attacks. *Now has a chance of getting stunned when their attack is blocked by a shield. *Can now be ridden by vindicators, pillagers, and evokers. *Added sounds and animation. *Now has the ability to destroy certain blocks, and will avoid cactus and sweet berry bushes. * No longer attacks baby villagers. * Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Pillagers * No longer attack baby villagers. * Now drop special loot if spawned from raids. ;Vindicators * No longer attack baby villagers. * Now drop special loot if spawned from raids. * Can now break down doors during raids. ;Evokers and vexes * No longer attack baby villagers. ;Villagers *Old villagers in existing worlds will now convert to new villagers. **Removed old villager spawn egg. *New villagers are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Now restore health by sleeping in beds. *No longer teleport through or get stuck in walls when trying to sleep. *Farmers now choose their workstation based on composters instead of farmland. *Farmers and Librarians now properly go to work. *Improved pathfinding. *Now hide in houses during raids. *Can no longer be traded with during a raid, and will emit sweat particles. *Some other fixes and optimizations. ;Iron golems *Now properly spawn in pillager outpost cages. *An iron golem now spawns in each village. *Improved pathfinding. ; Cats * Now respawn based on the number of beds in the village. ** One cat spawns for every four beds in the village. ** Total caps at 10 cats per village. ; Snow golems * They now take damage when walking over campfires. ;Zombie villagers *Old zombie villagers in existing worlds will now convert to new zombie villagers. **Removed old zombie villager spawn egg. *New zombie villagers are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Zombie villagers now update to new zombie villagers when not part of template worlds. ;Trader llamas * Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Wandering Trader Llamas can no longer be bred. *Wandering Trader Llamas can no longer spawn as baby variants. *Wandering Trader Llamas now spit at mobs that are hostile to their owner. **Player damage will trigger llama aggro, but will not cause the trader to hide. ;Wandering Traders * Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Now drink an invisibility potion when hostile mobs are nearby. *Now hide when struck by projectiles and magic attacks. *Now despawn shortly after they run out of trades. World generation ;Bamboo Forests *Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Pillager outposts *Illager banners now generate instead of black banners. *Are now less common. *Are no longer embedded in the ground too much. *Are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. ;Villages *New villages are no longer only available through experimental gameplay. *Village chests now all have loot. *Improved village spawning and generation. *Increased the radius for job site blocks, so villagers can get to them more often and are less angry. *Some other fixes and changes were made to villages. ** Removed desert blacksmith house. ** Plains large house now has floor. ** Changed building type that generates in villages. ** Plains farm, plains large farm, and plains toolsmith can generate now. ** Plains tannery only consist of a single cauldron. ** Added sandstone floor to some floorless desert house. ** Added torches to buildings with a poorly lit area. ** Plains fisher cottage only consists of a single barrel inside the hut and a crafting table. ** Taiga, savanna, and snowy fisher only consists of 2 barrels. General ;Seed Picker * Removed most outdated/inaccurate content in the seed picker with only 6 seeds left. ;Map making and add-ons *Added data-driven furnace recipes. **Custom furnace recipes can be added to the game using JSON. **Furnace recipes are one per file, like to other craft recipes. **Added tags to furnace recipes and made the UI screens use them to filter the recipes down. *Recipes now have tags so they can be filtered by crafting type. *Leash positions now use vanilla positions if not specified in the pack. *Baby zombie pigmen now properly scale their sword in marketplace content. *Sound-event is now displayed in the scripting documentation. *Renamed blocks in resource packs now keep their custom names. ;Options *How to Play section has now been updated with helpful Village & Pillage knowledge. *Updated the scaffolding guide in How to Play slightly, to change the diagram of how much scaffolding can be placed from its support. ; Texture Update *Added more new textures to blocks and items, including stained glass and status effect icons. ; User interface *Changed the user interface background from gray to transparent black. Fixes Gallery Village and Pillage.jpg|Official artwork released for Village and Pillage. Category:Updates Category:Update 1.11